E A Lua Moveu O Mar
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Ele sorria, e ela sorria. Ele gritava e ela ficava chateada. Mas a noite, quando a lua cheia brilhava entre as estrelas, o mar se dobrava sobre a sua vontade. Artemis/Poseidon


**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence a Rick Riordan. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ele criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** Ele sorria, e ela sorria. Ele gritava e ela ficava chateada. Mas a noite, quando a lua cheia brilhava entre as estrelas, o mar se dobrava sobre a sua vontade.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – E A LUA MOVEU O MAR**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

Ela realmente não sabia quando que seus olhos prateados tinham começado a ver ele de outro jeito.

Talvez tivesse sido durante a Guerra de Tróia, onde ele lutou bravamente, em sua armadura prateada que parecia mercúrio liquido.

Talvez tenha sido quando ele a resgatou dos gigantes, destruindo tudo que ficasse entre ele e ela.

O cabelo negro dele, macio como seda, balançava sobre suas orelhas, enquanto o vento os penteava.

_Estaria ela se transformando em algo que ela sempre julgou indecente?_

Os olhos que mesclavam tons de azul e verde e que mudavam de acordo com o humor, seduziam-na durante as reuniões.

Ele sorria e ela sorria.

Seu bom humor alegrava as manhãs mais cinzentas possíveis.

Não haveria tempo mais terrível que seu pai pudesse criar que tiraria o balão de felicidade que enchia seu estomago.

_Estaria sua meia irmã brincando com seus pensamentos?_

A pele bronzeada trazia a sensação de conforto, de que sua pele estaria sempre quente, macia ao toque.

Ela desejava poder tocar a mão dele – seu braço, seu peito, seu pescoço.

Tudo o que ela idealizava estava desmoronando diante de seus olhos, enquanto ela via-se cada vez mais ligada a alguém impossível.

_Estaria ela perdendo tudo e todos quando descobrissem sobre seus sentimentos?_

Surpresa a tomou quando seu pai entrou furioso na sala de reuniões gritando palavrões.

Ele tinha um filho.

Um filho.

Ela poderia imaginar como a criança seria – a pele bronzeada e quente, os cabelos negros macios e os olhos daquele tom que mesclava o azul e o verde em um só.

As crianças dele eram todas assim – alguns menos, alguns mais -, todas refletiam o pai, como um espelho d'água.

Seu pai e ele entraram em uma discussão, cada qual esbravejava mais que o outro, enquanto suas irmãs tentavam intervir.

Mas ela via o olhar de desaprovação que sua madrasta tinha nos olhos – ela não aprovava o relacionamento entre o irmão e uma reles mortal, não aprovava o nascimento de um filho bastardo.

_Estaria sua madrasta com o mesmo olhar no rosto ao descobrir os seus pensamentos mais secretos?_

Os sentimentos que ela cultivava se voltavam contra os novos, que o descobrimento que ele tinha um filho criou.

_Estaria ela sentindo algum tipo de ciúmes?_

Todos os outros presentes na reunião viam seu pai e ele discutirem, gritando cada vez mais alto.

A voz dele ecoava por toda a sala e se expandia para além das colunas.

Ele gritava. E ela ficava chateada.

Cada vez mais, os olhos que antes eram verdes se mesclam aos poucos matizes de azul e vão mudando para um azul escuro, um azul que o fundo do mar tem.

E ela sabia, que isso significava que ele estava ficando irritado.

A reunião continuou entre gritos e reclamações, até que uma de suas meias-irmãs gritou algo que ofendeu ele ao máximo.

Seus olhos prateados acompanharam ele deixar a sala de reuniões em passos rápidos e furiosos, ela queria fazer algo, mas o que diriam os outros quando a vissem correr em busca dele?

_Estaria ela com medo do julgamento de sua família? Ou com medo do julgamento dele?_

No fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que não deveria deixar esses sentimentos continuarem.

Existiam deveres que ela deveria cumprir – entre eles, o de comandar um grande grupo de garotas imortais.

E foi isso que ela fez, se concentrou em seus deveres, tentando esquecer todos aqueles sentimentos que faziam seu estomago se contorcer em alegria e seu rosto corar sem nenhum propósito.

Por algum tempo, ela poderia afirmar que tudo estava correndo bem.

Todos sabiam que algo havia acontecido com ela – embora nada tivesse realmente acontecido.

Seu irmão gêmeo sabia que algo estava a afetando, mas ela não dizia.

Não iria revelar nada. Não estava acontecendo nada. Não iria acontecer nada, pois ela iria terminar com todos esses sentimentos perversos que nublavam seus pensamentos.

Ela lutava contra tudo – monstros, deuses, titãs e seus próprios sentimentos.

Seu tempo era gasto mirando em monstros com seu arco e flecha – sua média nunca tinha sido tão alta, suas caçadoras nunca estiveram tão cansadas.

Ela havia se transformado em algum tipo de robô, e ela só viu aonde isso iria a levar, quando ela já estava lá.

Eram tantos lugares para estar e tantas coisas para fazer – e tantos monstros e titãs para caçar – que ela não viu a terrível armadilha em que ela estava caindo, até que ela caiu.

Embora algumas lembranças sejam claras como o céu em um dia de verão, as principais são nebulosas.

As poucas coisas que ela lembra são flashes de titãs e ele – sempre ele – segurando o céu e o pavor tomando conta dela e ela se ajoelhando ao seu lado, pedindo para lhe deixar ajuda-lo.

Em seguida, ela descobre que a enfeitiçaram, a fazendo pensar que estava ajudando alguém importante para ela, mas na verdade estava ajudando Atlas, o titã que tinha como punição segurar o céu.

Dor e dor – seus pensamentos corriam sempre para ele, estaria ele indo ajuda-la? Salvando-a como a salvou na Guerra contra os Gigantes, milhares de anos atrás? – e então, alivio, quando alguma semideusa se ofereceu para ajuda-la no fardo de segurar o céu.

Tudo era cinza, como se um nevoeiro constante tivesse tomado conta do lugar.

Ela não sabia quando era dia e quando era noite – tudo parecia a mesma coisa, tudo estava tão cinza.

E então...

E então o filho dele chegou – e ela não sabia se se sentia feliz ou amargurada – para resgata-la.

Era incrível isso – esse negócio de que ele sempre estaria lá para salva-la, de um jeito ou de outro.

_Estaria ela imaginando coisas? Criando padrões? _

Na reunião, que ocorreu algum tempo depois do seu resgate, seus olhos piscavam para a criança dele e para ele – tão parecidos, tão incríveis, ela não conseguia acreditar que aquele garoto tinha feito tudo o que fez para salva-la.

Não havia como ela votar para destruí-lo – ele a salvou, afinal.

Ela o apoiou, e o ajudou, oferecendo a imortalidade para a outra garota – sua meia irmã, a filha de seu pai.

Não era como se ela realmente soubesse, mas ela tinha a impressão que tinha sido nesta noite que ela tinha tomado uma decisão.

Ela não iria mais suprimir seus sentimentos – eles estariam ali, um pouco abaixo da superfície -, mas ela também não iria fazer nada para mostra-los para o mundo.

O destino iria decidir o que fazer com ela. Se fosse para ser, seria.

Tempo, tempo, tempo...

Ele passou e ela quase não notou.

Sua existência estava totalmente focada em suas caçadoras, seus sentimentos meio que esquecidos no breu que era o seu coração.

Viver se tornou sinônimo de cuidar de suas caçadoras e deixar que o destino cuide do resto.

O sorriso dele, a pele, o calor...

Isso eram coisas que só raramente sua memória trazia aos seus pensamentos.

E quando trazia... Ela desmoronava.

Ela sabia que todos escutavam ela chorar em sua barraca, nas noites de lua cheia.

_Pra que mentir?_

Quando sua tenente a perguntou se tudo estava bem, ela respondeu que não, mas não disse mais nada.

Ela tinha prometido a si mesma deixar as coisas do coração de baixo do tapete – _pra que envolver mais gente em seus sentimentos?_

Mas sua tenente passou a dormir com ela todas as noites de lua cheia.

A menina se tornou sua melhor amiga.

Nunca perguntando nada, somente estando ali e a abraçando.

Ela não deveria ter deixado tudo isso chegar a esse ponto.

Ele nem sabia sobre seus sentimentos!

_Por que, diga-a porque, tudo isso tinha que acontecer com ela?_

Enquanto suas caçadoras jantavam, ela saiu. Saiu para caminhar, para pensar. Para deixar as lágrimas correrem sem preocupação.

A grama úmida fazia cócegas nos seus pés descalços.

Ela caminhava entre as arvores, talvez ela tenha tropeçado algumas vezes, quem sabe se machucado também.

Caminhando por algum tempo, ela chegou aonde ela queria.

Com os pés, ela sentiu a mudança de grama molhada para a areia morna. Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios.

Sempre que ela podia, ela parava para observar o mar – _sempre o mar, como não o mar?_

Seu passatempo preferido havia passado a ser se deitar com os pés na agua e observar a maré ir e vir, subindo de pouco em pouco.

A lua refletia no grande espelho d'agua, as estrelas brilhavam na imensidão negra.

Ela sempre se segurava para não chorar, ela estava no domínio dele afinal. O que seria dela se ele lhe visse chorando?

Mas hoje... Oh, hoje.

Ela caiu em lágrimas, um choro compulsivo e soluços altos. Todos os sentimentos que ela havia deixado em seu coração escaparam de vez. A saudade dos sorrisos dele, a vontade de sentir o calor dele...

_Estaria ela entrando em algum tipo profundo de depressão?_

Chorar e chorar, sem pensar no que aconteceria depois.

A cada soluço seu estomago se apertava mais forte e a dor de não ter um amor correspondido se espalhava pelo seu corpo.

_Por que ela não poderia ser uma simples mortal?_

Em algum momento, o mar tinha subido até que já havia a molhado por completo – seu vestido prata de seda flutuava na agua que ia e vinha, acariciando eu corpo.

Sentir a agua era quase como senti-lo, a agua era quente e mansa, ia e vinha.

Quem sabe se ela fechasse os olhos e deixasse sua imaginação ir e vir junto com o mar...

Quem sabe se ela ignorasse o resto do mundo...

Se a opinião de todos pudesse deixar de importar...

Um lugar onde ela vivesse para ele e ele vivesse para ela...

A maré subia cada vez mais e seu vestido dançava na agua, ela sentia-se sendo embalada para dormir...

- Arty... – Uma voz chamou por ela.

Ela abriu os olhos.

Se sentando ao seu lado, estava ele – o dono de todos os seus sentimentos, o dono de seu corpo e de sua mente.

- Tio... – Ela se sentou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos sujos, autoconsciente de tudo ao seu redor.

- Venha cá... – Ele estendeu o braço e a puxou para o seu lado, fazendo com que seu corpo se moldasse ao dele.

Pela primeira vez desde que os seus sentimentos começaram, ela sentiu o calor dele.

- Por que... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela conseguiu soltar, enrolada na camisa dele.

- Estou aqui para cuidar de você, Ártemis. – Os dedos dele percorriam seu cabelo, desfazendo os nós e tirando as folhas. – Estou preocupado com você... A lua parou de brilhar como sempre brilhou.

Talvez tenha sido a frase que ele falou. Ou talvez as mãos dele percorrendo seu coro cabeludo. Mas algo a fez chorar – entrar em um ataque de choro que ela não sabia que era capaz de entrar.

- Por que... _Me diga por que!_ – Ela implorava, agarrada a sua camisa. _– Por que_ tem que doer tanto? _Por que_ eu não consigo me concentrar em nada além dos meus sentimentos? _Por que_ tudo o que importa para mim é o alvo do meu afeto?!

- Por que... – Ele procurou por palavras para explicar os sentimentos dela. – Por que às vezes, não há explicação. Às vezes tudo acontece de um jeito estranho e às vezes é tão rápido... Às vezes você não repara nas coisas que acontecem ao redor... E às vezes, tudo não importa no final.

Ela desenterrou o rosto da camisa dele e observou o rosto dele por baixo.

O queixo dele estava apertado e os olhos dele brilhavam em direção ao mar. Seriam lágrimas que ele estivesse segurando?

- E as vezes... – Ela concluiu o pensamento dele. – Às vezes tudo importa.

De leve, um pequeno sorriso cresceu no rosto dele.

- Você aprende rápido, Arty... – A voz era mansa. – Queria que tivesse aprendido antes sobre isso.

A conversa estranha dos dois possuía mais significados do que antes.

Estariam eles falando sobre os sentimentos dela?

Ou estariam eles falando sobre os sentimentos dele?

Entender era difícil, mas Ártemis queria saber a onde toda essa conversa iria os levar.

- Poseidon... – Ela implorou, puxando ele para perto dela.

- Zeus não iria perdoar uma mudança de coração sua em relação aos seus votos. – Ele sorriu, triste, para ela. – Você é muito poderosa sozinha... O destino não acredita que você deva possuir alguém ao seu lado.

- Mas você é poderoso... Com certeza poderi-

Ele pegou com ambas as mãos os lados de seu rosto e aproximou os lábios dos dela.

- O mar não pode ser contido. – Ele sussurrou. – Ele é uma força muito grande... Seu poder é imenso... Mas... – Os olhos de Ártemis tremularam, o calor dele estava tão próximo. -... Mas existe algo... Algo que tem o poder de controla-lo... Você sabe quem é, Arty? – Estaria ele implorando pela resposta dela? – Só me responda isso, Ártemis, e eu farei de tudo para tê-la, eu enfrentaria seu pai... Enfrentaria meus sobrinhos... Enfrentaria o destino... Só diga, Ártemis. Só diga uma palavra.

Era um sonho?

Uma peça que o destino estava pregando nela?

Talvez seja Afrodite?

Ou sua madrasta?

- A lua... – Mal passou de um suspiro, mas não teria precisado.

Os lábios dele fecharam o espaço entre eles e Ártemis se viu inundada de algo que ela não conhecia – era como se o mar inteiro estivesse dentro dela, era como se ela tivesse o mundo em suas mãos...

Ela podia controlar tudo e a todos.

Suas mãos subiram para o cabelo dele e ela sorriu entre os lábios dele.

Seu sorriso era incontrolável, ele cresceu para uma risada e logo eles estavam gargalhando juntos, deitados nas areias quentes, sendo envolvidos pela maré.

- Como você me encontrou? – Ela pediu, algum tempo depois.

- Foi você. – Ele respondeu, envolvendo-os com as aguas quentes do mar. – Você me chamou até aqui...

Sua boca se abriu para pedir como, mas ele a silenciou com um dedo nos lábios.

- Eu disse antes, só existe algo que possa controlar o mar. – Ela se aconchegou no corpo dele. – Só existe algo que possa o fazer se mover.

- Mas... Mas... – Seus olhos se encontraram. – Eu sempre fiz a maré subir.

- E eu sempre estive em suas mãos.


End file.
